


Do you know how hot that was?

by Gabriel4Sam



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, As Palpatine is dead and the Jedi are safe, Fix-It, Happy Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Cody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 09:51:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13949049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel4Sam/pseuds/Gabriel4Sam
Summary: Cody was a professional but even professionals have their limits. When one of the Separatists representatives pinched his lover's ass, he saw red.The results are more fun that he could have feared.





	Do you know how hot that was?

**Author's Note:**

> I had an horrible morning, so here, have some CodyWan porn with feelings!

It went like this: Cody was a professional but even professionals have their limits. Only three weeks since the end of fighting, only a little more since his chip had been taken out, the poor Cody had PTSD enough to justify a Mind Healer for the next decade, nightmares every night and a patience at the end of its rope.

Also, it had been ten days since he had seen Obi-Wan more than in the morning briefings, busy as his lover was with the Republic/Separatist peace talks.

So, when the idiotic representative from Ord Biniir didn’t have the courtesy to keep his hands for himself, when that man dared pinch General Kenobi’s rear…. Cody’ squawk of horror seeing that was totally dignified and virile, no matter what Rex, that traitor, would tell later.

Then the loyal Commander went berserk.

Diplomatically speaking, a clone commander putting his fist into an important dumbass’ face was a problem.

Practically, the entire Jedi Order would kidnap the clones and run into exile into the Unknown Region with them before they let Ord Biniir have Cody, so he wasn’t exactly fearful for his life.

Obi-Wan’s reaction to that display of uncivilized behaviour was more a mysterious answer and _that_ was the part worrying him.

Officially, Cody was on time out in the cells of the Coruscant Guards while the Jedi and Republic officials smoothed Separatists’s ruffled feathers. For now this jail time had consisted of Fox and him throwing darts at an old warrant arrest poster with Ziro the Hutt’s face on it, drinking terrible moonshine that came from the 416th Star Corps and to Cody listening Fox bitch about his flavour of the week, a Whiphids mercenary.

It was really a miracle of the Force, the modern prophylaxis or of the Kaminoan’s work that Fox hadn’t caught any strange illness, since he seemed to have made his goal in life to sleep with the more strange species he could find, preferably several of them at the first time.

When Obi-Wan came to collect him, Cody was ready to crawl the walls with boredom. His lover had his best poker face in place and for a second, Cody regretted the tales of Fox and his sexcapades, then he followed him. Obi-Wan didn’t lead him to the barracks, neither to the Temple.

“General?”

“That way, Commander.”

Well, Obi-Wan wouldn’t probably murder him into a back alley, no matter how the last hours would have been awkward with the Separatist delegation so Cody followed.

The Jedi took them a few levels under, to a seedy little hotel then, to Cody’ intense stupefaction, rented a room for them, pushed Cody into said room and closed the door behind them.

“Obi-Wan?” That time there was a more urgent note in Cody’s voice. Had his lover brought him there to break up things with him with more privacy that the Temple or the barracks would have offered?

Obi-Wan threw his arms around his neck and found the release button of the helmet.

“Hello you,” he said when Cody’s face was bare. He send the helmet on the bed and took his lover’s face between his hands.

“Do you know how kriffin hot that was?” He asked, very matter of fact.

“What?”

Obi-Wan kissed him without answering, the kiss biting and profound.

“Do you know how hot you were when you clubbed that idiot, when you spew to the entire room that I was yours?”

“You’re not angry?” Cody asked, still a little unsure, putting his hands on the Jedi’s hips.

“He had it coming. He shouldn’t pinch people’s ass without an engraved invitation.”

Obi-Wan kissed him again and guided his hand to the ass in question. Not that Cody needed a lot of encouragement: that was in his opinion the best ass in the Jedi Order, possibly in all the Republic.

“I thought you would be angry.”

“Oh, I should. That was totally uncivilized of you. But the truth is: I don’t care. I liked it,” whispered Obi-Wan against his ear once the kiss had ended. He started to kiss his way along Cody’s jaw, nipping at the dimple Cody pretended he didn’t have.

“I liked how you claimed me in front of that room. Do you know how many holoreporters were there? The whole galaxy will know I’m yours and that you don’t share…”

Cody growled, the sound a surprise to himself, and Obi-Wan continued, while his clever hands were attacking the plastron releases: “They will all know, Cody. That I’m yours, that I love you. That my ass is for your hands only. Do you think they will imagine more? Do you think they will know you like to bend me over my bunk first thing in the morning? Will they know I spend my days feeling you and that evening come I beg again for the privilege to riding your cock?”

“You minx,” Cody asked, aroused and amused at the same time. “Did you take me here for a tumble in the sheets?”

“It’s almost twenty minutes closer that the barracks,” Obi-Wan shoot back, a grin on his lips and Cody had a booming laugh before kissing him, his hands opening his lover’s belt.

“I went hard so fast it was almost painful, when I heard you growl that way at that man,” Obi-Wan confessed when his mouth was free again. The kisses had already tainted it pinker and Cody picked the last words right on Obi-Wan’s lips. He realized he had been more anxious that he thought about the Jedi breaking up with him and with the relief, he felt the desire to reaffirm their bond.

“I almost didn’t control myself. I wanted to kiss you, I wanted to let them see…”

Cody growled again and Obi-Wan laughed.

“No, beloved, dear, never really. Most of them are really unpleasant people and I wouldn’t share those moments with them. But I liked the idea, for a second, to let them see how you kriff me good, deep, how I beg for you.” 

Cody threw his lover’s belt on the closest chair, opened his tunic to put his mouth on Obi-Wan’s neck. Here, just under the collar, where he liked to mark his Jedi, there wasn’t even a faint trace of their last time and he immediately started sucking, wanting to see a mark blossom on the fair skin.

“Cody, your armour,” Obi-Wan protested, his voice breathy. “I want to touch you!”

The Commander pushed Obi-Wan on the bed.

“Don’t move,” he growled and he took down quickly his armour, Obi-Wan’s eyes fixed on him the entire time.

When Cody was as naked as the day he was decanted, he prowled to the bed. Obi-Wan had obeyed and was still dressed, with only his belt missing and his tunic open, but it somehow seemed even more licentious that if he had been totally naked. His grey eyes caught the light, almost burning, and it was like a caress along Cody’s skin.

With a lecherous smirk, Cody attacked the brown boots, which shaped so nicely his lover’s calves.

“Don’t move,” he repeated when Obi-Wan tried to help. “Let me do that?”

“That and everything you want,” the other man vowed and Cody had the impression of something stuck in his trachea. He hid it by leaning down, mouthing at the sharp edge of a hipbone, just above the line of the pants. Slowly, he took down every piece of clothes, baring Obi-Wan to his gaze, raining small kisses on the skin he discovered. His lover’s breath was harsh; hitching at the smallest touch.

“You’ve never been so sensitive,” Cody marvelled.

“You’ve never been so thorough,” Obi-Wan counter-backed and Cody had a half second regret for all the times when their lovemaking, time an war running too fast, had been quick and rough, clothes only discarded, Obi-Wan bended over the closest appropriate surface. It was a rare treat for them to have all the time in the world and a bed without the risk of being interrupted.

 "Let me suck you," Obi-Wan murmured and really, was he thinking Cody would say no? There was no view better in the world that Obi-Wan’s clever mouth pink from use, his lips stretched around his lover’s flush cock. That man was wasted on negotiation: he should spend all days on his knees Cody had said one day when Obi-Wan was sucking him and the words only had made his Jedi come.

He backed down and Obi-Wan sat down on the bed, Cody between his legs, letting his hands run on Cody’s belly. He kissed his bellybutton, ran his hands up his thighs and Cody had a small laugh, ruffling his hair.

“I love you so much,” Obi-Wan whispered against his skin and Cody felt proud of his courage. Raised on non-attachment, and here Obi-wan was…

“I love you too,” He swore and he carded carefully the red hair with a hand that was almost trembling. Obi-Wan smiled, winked and kissed the base of the hard, flushed sex. He swiped his tongue deftly around the head, kissed it again then took it in his mouth, working the base with his hand. He worked more into his mouth, slowly descending on the shaft. His eyes never left Cody’s face, wicked and provocative. A particularly daring move of his tongue and Coddy’s teeth dug hard into his lower lips, before remembering they weren’t in the barrack with their paper-thin walls, or in Obi-Wan’s quarters where Skywalker entered without ringing the bell. He whimpered wantonly and Obi-Wan must have liked the sound, for he worked harder, cheeks hollowing. He gagged slightly once until he mastered his gag reflex again, then swallowing convulsively, taking him to the root, his mouth stretched. His pupils were blown wide and he was breath-taking.

“Look at you,” Cody whispered, awestruck like always. He cupped his head and directed him, pushing in and out in a slow rhythm. Sometimes he got out and teased the red lips with the head of his cock, smearing precome on them, before sinking back again in the welcoming mouth, pushing until Obi-Wan’s nose was against his belly.

After a moment, he pushed Obi-Wan back, letting his cock, slick from saliva, frotting against the swollen lips.

“Stop, love. Stop, I’m gonna come.”

“Isn’t this the idea?” asked his lover, voice hoarse from the use.

“I want to kriff you,” Cody insisted and Obi-Wan’s breath had a miss.

Cody smirked a little and pushed him in the centre of the bed, spread wide and displayed to his gaze. He left a trail of sharp bites on Obi-Wan’s tights and every one of them made his lover moan harder. On the right hip, he sucked a nice mark, large and red, a mark on his lover’s body, a proof of their love. Nestled among auburn curl, Obi-Wan’s cock was hard, flushing an angry red, and the Jedi was pushing back against the hard mouth, head lolling against the pillow, and babbling:

“Hold me down, fuck me, Force, Cody…”

Cody moved on top of his lover, using his weight to push him flat on the bed and Obi-Wan mewled.

“I want to see you dripping my come,” Cody growled and Obi-Wan mewled again, trembling, throwing a leg around Cody’s hips. The Commander ransacked the bedtable and found an overpriced bottle of lube, smearing it messily around in an overeager move. The first finger made moan Obi-Wan helplessly but he was soon riding two fingers with little noises of pleasure. He wanted to sink into him so bad but he took his time. Hurting him would be the more grievous crime.

“I love you,” he purred, “I love you so much. I want to spend my life making you happy. I want to be there, with you, only you, until we’re old and white haired and sappy old men.”

“Yes, yes”, Obi-Wan babbled.

“And I want to spend those years making love to you every day. I want you to seat on the Council with a grimace. I want everyone to know. I would collar you if it wouldn’t complicate your missions as a Jedi.”

“Cody,” Obi-Wan begged, his hands fisting the sheets, his mouth open and panting. He let a keening sound escape when Cody added a third finger, twisting them hard.

“I would,” Obi-Wan swore. “I would, oh I would wear it so proudly if I could. Cody!!”

The fourth finger made him swore, a vile curse that he never, ever, would have uttered in normal circumstances. With his free hand, Cody patted his hips, encouraging with soft words:

“You’re doing it beautifully. You’re taking them so well. Four fingers, you’re so stretched, if you could see. I wish I could take holo, you’re a work of arts.”

Obi-Wan was almost sobbing with lust by the time Cody took his fingers out. He found a pillow to stash under his lover’s hips, then pushed in, making the both of them moan. He gave Obi-Wan a sloppy kiss, desperate and hard and started moving, slowly at first. Against his back, Obi-Wan’s hands were urging him, encouraging him, and under him the Jedi moaned and writhed, mewling in pleasure every time Cody’s cockhead pushed against his prostate. Cody panted small, sweet words, praising his lover, the tightness of his body, the beauty of his swollen mouth. He kriffed him slow and deep for a long time and he had never been happier of the Kaminoan’s modifications on his genome: he could go like that for an almost inhuman time.

Obi-Wan sobbed and mewled and begged, offered to the powerful thrust and adoring every second of it.

The second Cody’s hand touched his cock, Obi-Wan’s eyes rolled up and he yelled something indistinct, his body clenching around Cody’s cock. The other man swore and pounded harder into the slick, tight heat until he too felt orgasm sweeping him, emptying himself inside his lover.

They took a few moments to let their breathes calm, kissing slowly, Obi-Wan almost purring, then Cody eased back. Obi-Wan’s hole was red, well-used, seed drippling a little outside, and Cody groaned seeing that. He circled a curious finger around the rim and Obi-Wan, oversensitive, had a moan that was almost a protestation.

“You look…you look used,” He said proudly.

“I look satisfied,” Obi-Wan laughed, still breathless. When Cody collected a little come on two fingers, he opened his mouth obediently and sucked it, his eyes dancing. Cody’s cock gave a hopeful twitch.

“For how long do we have the room?” 

Obi-Wan smiled, happy and without a care in the world, and opened his arms again.

They stayed in the room for thirty hours.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr under the same username!


End file.
